


Un paso atrás

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama, Gen, Intento de asesinato, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: El camino es largo y lleno de muchos obstáculos por sortear, el demonio dorado continua adelante, pero antes de avanzar, hay que retroceder un poco y resolver los problemas que el camino presenta.Shen y Zed dan un paso atrás...





	1. Capítulo uno

La noche devoraba por completo el paisaje y el tiempo se había vuelto caprichoso, una figura alta y enorme caminaba lento en medio del páramo. La brisa fría había secado la sangre de sus manos, así como las gotas que caían inoportunas tras ellos. Shen llevaba en sus brazos a Zed, completamente desmayado. La sangre había parado de brotar de su hombro, el torniquete improvisado que había hecho Shen con algunas telas había perdido su color original.

Ahora parecía un botón de rosa a punto de florecer.

Aun así, él no dejaba de presionarlo con su mano. Había sido una herida profunda. El camino de los páramos no era el más corto de todos, pero sí el más seguro de momento. Tendría que avisar a sus estudiantes luego, aquellas flores no podrían quedarse en aquel camino del bosque. No podía permitir que alguien más saliera herido.

Lánguido, los miembros de Zed se movían con los pasos lentos pero firmes de Shen. Sus brazos, sus piernas y su rostro permanecían manchados de sangre.

Shen suspiró, había sido una velada exageradamente larga, igual estaba exhausto. Era válido decir que estaba cansado por las heridas sufridas en la última batalla como igual lo estaba de la presencia de Zed.

Su fatiga era notable, sin embargo los primeros rayos de Sol, que emergía del horizonte, parecian darle la vitalidad que necesitaba para llegar a su destino.

Y así fue.

El caminar por horas había rendido sus frutos, aquel lugar seguro donde podían descansar estaba ya a su vista. Una vieja cabaña desgastada por el pasar de las estaciones, nada que brinde lujo ó una verdadera comodidad, pero era un techo seguro y un lugar que los aislaba de todos, dando esa protección que necesitaban justo ahora.

Batalló un poco en lograr abrir la puerta, considerando que aún cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Zed como el hecho de que la entrada estaba vencida. Pero con un empujón algo fuerte logra hacer que ceda… Vuelve a suspirar, arreglaría esa puerta luego.

Lo que tenía a favor esa cabaña es que era demasiado espaciosa, dejando de lado lo precaria y sucia que estaba.  Eso podría arreglarse.

Sin embargo sería luego, caminó aún con Zed en brazos hasta depositarlo en una esquina de la vieja cabaña. Un lugar donde podía levantar un muro de papel o de tela para darle la privacidad que seguramente el maestro de las sombras le exigiría una vez que despertara.

  
Lo que correspondía ahora era limpiar sus heridas como las de Zed...

 

.O.

 

Sacar la bala incrustada de aquel hombro sangriento fue más fácil de lo que pensó. Ayudaba que Zed aún se encontrara en aquel mundo onírico causado por la pérdida del vital líquido carmesí.

Sobreviviría, de eso no tenía duda, pero ambos necesitaban descansar, pausar su fallida exploración al menos por dos semanas… Una, si se exigían de más. Lo importante era retomar fuerzas y organizar mejor un plan de ataque si se lo volvía a topar en un futuro cercano con el demonio dorado.

Se da su tiempo de quitar todas las prendas que fueran un exceso en Zed, las placas en su pecho que servían como chaleco anti impactos, sus hombreras dañadas, aquella máscara que cubría su rostro, y por supuesto, sus filosas navajas, aquellas que usaba de arma. Dejándolo descansar con solo las telas de su ropa.

Sigue presionando la herida del hombro con la tela de su ropa. Necesitaría encontrar hojas para hacer unas gasas provisionales y hierbas medicinales.

…

Inclusive dormido y en silencio, Zed significaba demasiados problemas… Tantos problemas que causaba y que había provocado…

Suspira y evita ver el rostro apacible de su igual por demasiado tiempo.

No, no era su igual.

Zed era el causante de tantos desequilibrios en áreas completas de Jonia. Se debía cumplir su voluntad siempre. Si no estabas a su favor, estabas en su contra. Era una actitud infantil e irresponsable… Solo traería caos.

Como si se tratara de un reflejo, Shen sostiene con más fuerza el mango del cuchillo que utilizó para retirar la bala que estaba incrustada en el hombro del maestro de las sombras.

Alguna serie de pensamientos bombardearon la mente de Shen.

Si era un peligro para el equilibrio que anhelaba y siempre buscaba, debería poner un fin a la causa.

Debería aprovechar que Zed estaba dormido, si le cortaba la garganta con aquel cuchillo gastado sería menos la tensión en sus músculos,  sería más fácil desgarrar, sería inclusive menos doloroso. Le haría un favor en matarlo de una forma tan… ‘humana’. Una cualidad que no tenían los asesinatos de Zed.

La idea era sumamente tentadora y parecía cada vez más nítida con el pasar de los segundos. Cómo ninja, como líder del Kinkou, como Ojo del Crepúsculo debía velar por la paz, el progreso y el equilibrio.

Estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que reaccionó hasta ya estar tan cerca de su cuello, con el cuchillo en alto, en una clara posición de ataque. Zed continuaba dormido.

Shen se toma un par de segundos en procesar y filtrar sus pensamientos. No, esos pensamientos tenía tintes vengativos. Eran personales… No podía permitir que se dejara influenciar por sus pensamientos. Debía permanecer estoico, objetivo. Debía estar controlado.

Zed sí era una amenaza al dogma de su equilibrio perfecto. Sin embargo no era una amenaza inmediata, o algo que no pudiera controlar con sus propias manos.

Le necesitaba.

Una agria sensación en su pecho le corroe cual ácido ante la declaración absoluta, aunque nada es evidenciado en sus facciones, siempre frías e inmutables.

Otro suspiro se acumula en su historial. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar. El cansancio le hace más susceptible a sentimientos personales. Merecía dormir aunque sea un par de horas.

Miró de reojo aquel cuchillo que aún yacía en su mano. Tampoco era un cobarde para atacar aprovechándose de su condición. Eso era más una jugarreta al estilo de Zed, no suya.

Era mejor dejar el cuchillo de lado, y algo alejado de su persona. No sea que ese pensamiento regrese más tarde al despertar. Al menos lo pensaría más de dos veces antes de coger esa arma blanca.

 

.O.

 

Su cuerpo estaba tan agotado que durmió un poco más de “un par de horas”. Algo de luz lograba colarse en las ventanas como en los huecos de aquellas frágiles paredes añejas por el tiempo.

No estaba seguro si recién oscurecía o había dormido tanto que ya era un nuevo día. Estaba tan confundido que se tardó en recordar en dónde estaba y qué hacía ahí.

Como avalancha las memorias caían cual gravedad, golpeando de forma contundente su realidad.

Estaba en una cabaña descuidada, en un lugar seguro por los prados del este de aquel mortífero bosque donde fue atacado por el insaciable demonio dorado que aún exigía su vida como si le perteneciera. Estaba herido. Nada de gravedad. Heridas causadas por filosas hojas de acero y que solo ocasionan escozor a su cuerpo, pero nada letal.

No estaba solo…

El recuerdo de Zed en su malaventura se volvió clara. Era su acompañante. El fue peor herido por su impulsividad. Compartían pieza y techo.

Eso solo hace que volteé de forma rápida a donde se supone que estaba su cuerpo… Seguía ahí.

Sin embargo a diferencia como recordó dejarlo, ahora se encontraba despierto. Sentado y con su torso recto.

Con su ahora perpetuo rostro fruncido y clara expresión de molestia, miraba hacia el exterior. Tal vez se encontraba frustrado al darse cuenta de su incapacidad de moverse libremente gracias a las heridas. O tal vez haya aceptado que debía estar atado a Shen por demasiado tiempo. Sea lo que cruzara su cabeza, solo lo hacía enfurecer más.

—Tengo hambre— Se habían mantenido en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que el maestro de las sombras dejo de ver la ventana que tenía cerca, solo para exigir algo de comer y solo esperando ser complacido.

Shen no respondió, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera. Tampoco tenía una razón para discutir. Era claro que por la condición de Zed, el sería la persona encargada de proporcionar comida y arreglar los detalles de la cabaña que les brindaba un refugio temporal. El se encargaría de todo por el momento.

Se levanta con calma para dirigirse hacia el exterior y ver que podía conseguir para comer, pero antes de que saliera de su campo de visión Shen notó algo.

El cuchillo que casi uso como arma de homicidio no estaba donde lo dejó. Ahora yacía más cerca de la cama temporal del maestro de las sombras.

Zed despertó antes que él. Tuvo exactamente la misma tentación de asesinarlo…

Y no lo hizo.

No hubo una respuesta, Shen retomó su rumbo al exterior, un empujón contra la puerta y Zed se encontró solo.

 

…

Habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que Shen hubiese dejado la cabaña cuando Zed dejo de mirar por la ventana. Una línea de molestia se dibujó por toda su frente mientras un sin fin de pensamientos bombardearon su mente. Aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

¿Por qué no lo mató de una vez y huyó de ese maldito sitio? La molestia crecía lentamente detrás por su nuca. Pudo haber matado fácilmente a Shen, solo habría cortado su cuello esperando que eso lo despertase y viese que se trataba de él, hubiesen tardado semanas en hallarlo en aquel sitio, dejando paso libre para encargarse él mismo de asesinar a Jhin con sus propias manos.

Habría cumplido su voluntad, y poco ya le hubiese importado si los alumnos de Shen le mataban.

Él sabía cómo eran los círculos de venganza. Pero tal vez con su muerte este podría detenerse al fin.

Lanzó su mirada al cuchillo como si este recargase de toda la culpa de lo no ocurrido.

Zed giro nuevamente su vista a la ventana y se repitió a sí mismo, no lo había hecho porque lo necesitaba para llegar a Jhin, necesitaba de Shen para atrapar a Jhin, una y otra vez solo para concentrarse en nada más.

Sabiendo en el fondo que no lo había hecho por otros motivos.

Insistió en mirar de forma culpable al objeto inanimado, era una molestia solo verlo, la tensión detrás de su cuello incrementó. Provocando que tomase el arma blanca y de un tiro limpio la ensartase lastimera en una de las paredes de papel. El papel rompiéndose solo lo hizo enfurecer más.

Dirigió su molestia al techo que ocupaba ahora.

Ese maldito lugar era una pocilga. Una lluvia no lograría tumbarla abajo, y tal vez no se caería este año. Pero Zed le daba a lo máximo dos años más de vida antes que el sitio se viniese a lo bajo. Enormemente espacioso, con un fogón en el piso lleno de viejas cenizas. Y un nuevo hueco en una de las paredes.

Respira hondo, es lo mejor que puede hacer, ya que Zed jura que un dolor de cabeza no tardaría en brotar para solo agregar más fastidio a la situación.

— Nhm — Se quejó conforme levantaba la hoja medicinal que cubría la herida en su hombro. Limpia y cerrada, pero dolía como ninguna. Malditas balas imbuidas en magia negra. Colocó la hoja de nuevo en su sitio y cerró los ojos. Eso tal vez lo ayudaría.

El silencio lo ayudo por unos minutos. Hasta que un portazo lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Era Shen, que no abría la puerta con rabia, no, era la maldita puerta vencida de lo vieja y podrida que se encontraba su madera como la puta casa de …

Shen no dijo nada al entrar. Detallo lo que llevaba en sus manos al verlo caminar con precaución en cada uno de sus pasos, un animal pequeño, lo había limpiado de su piel en el camino de vuelta. El olor de la carne le volcó un poco el estómago, y cuando la cabeza rapada de Shen se perdió más allá de su vista, él dirigió su mirada al rincón en donde se hallaba su ropa y sus cuchillas.

Un suspiro pesado lo embargo, el ruido del otro lado de la pared indicaba que Shen buscaba otro utensilio en aquella miserable cabaña. Resignado, decidió recostarse un poco nuevamente.

…

  
El olor lo despertó apenas golpeó su nariz. Se levantó de su desgastado futon con ayuda del hombro sano y reparó en los detalles.  
  
Shen terminaba de servir en dos platos hondos el caldo que había preparado, ¿Cuánto tiempo había descansado? Zed no se lo pregunto mucho. No oculto el hambre que lo embargaba cuando Shen en silencio por fin le alcanzó su plato.  
  
Mas, miró con cierto odio el plato. Un caldo de verduras, lo que había estado esperando. Una mirada rápida al plato de Shen y comprobó que una humilde presa de carne adornaba su caldo.    
  
Examinó de nuevo el puesto en el fogón, y halló al animal envuelto en hojas, salandose para más tarde.  
  
Zed volvió a su plato. Un detalle que odió sin saber que tan sincero se trataba.  
  
—¿Le escupiste a mi plato?—  
  
Observó como Shen bajo su plato, y sin mucha expresión se dirigió a Zed para su sorpresa— No soy tú, estoy cansado, ¿podrías callarte de una vez?—

Una sonrisa amarga se pronunció en su rostro, aquello era como una victoria agridulce, pero no se mentiría al decir que no dormiría tranquilo esa noche al saber que había sacado un poco de sus casillas a Shen.  
  
Guardó silencio, calmó sus ansias antes de quemarse la lengua con el caldo, y tras soplar solo un poco llevo el plato hasta sus labios y respiro suave. Un caldo de verduras, todo lo que había estado esperando.

  
...

Algo frío tocó su frente. No fue hasta que reconoció las diferencias entre temperaturas que fue consciente de su propia fiebre. Los párpados le pesaban. Sentía como si una capa de lagaña hubiese soldado las pupilas, quiso mover su brazo mas tardó este en reaccionar. Unos dedos más calientes que su frente movieron lo que sentía como una compresa fría, tras batallar un poco entre abrió los ojos. No sabía qué hora era del día, podría ser las seis de la tarde o las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, pero la poca luz fue suficiente para reconocer a Shen, respiraba lento y llevaba algo embarrado en la frente, también él sufría de un cuadro febril.

Tardo segundos, pero no logró articular nada, pareció que Shen noto aquel intento de hablar y paciente le alcanzó un tazón con agua para beberla.

Zed parpadeo lento, miro a Shen como si se tratase de un ser distante, la habitación pareció ser aún más grande de lo normal y la figura a su lado pareció temblar. ¿Fiebre, o parte de la alucinación? Cerró los ojos. Tenía mucho sueño.

…

Zed volvió a despertarse, esta vez por causa del dolor, sentía al maldito Shen revisando la herida en su brazo. ¿Habría hecho mal su trabajo? Tal vez por eso se debía la fiebre. Pero el mismo Zed se examinó y le había parecido todo en orden.

Pero ahora Shen tenía dudas. No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero aún dolía como el primer día.

— Zed — La voz ronca y notablemente cansada de Shen lo despertó. Zed luchó en volver a abrir sus párpados. Cuando lo hizo Shen le entregaba una pequeña tablilla de madera, tardó unos segundos en entender para que se la estaba entregando, mas un vistazo más allá del brazo de Shen percató en la presencia de unos cuchillos, una tijera, botellitas medicinales, y más hilo y aguja.

Mordió la tabla entre sus dientes, se sentía débil por la fiebre y la herida aún estaba fresca para cuando Shen comenzó a retirar el hilo. Sentia como la piel se quemaba al paso que el hilo se despegaba de su piel.

Un hierro al rojo vivo seguramente dolería menos que eso. La vista se le nublo varias veces hasta que se detuvo la sensación, no retiro toda la sutura.

La sensación húmeda de la medicina apaciguo la sensación abrasiva y pulsante que había dejado el hilo en la herida. Un suspiro pesado se escapó de la boca de Shen.

— No hay infección— admitió Shen como si eso fuera terrible. Y tal vez lo era.

 Zed retiró la tablilla de su boca.

— ¿Es magia verdad…?—

 Shen asintió, y Zed volvió a colocarse la tablilla al ver como preparaba la aguja. Decidió cerrar los ojos y trata de descansar, sin importar el dolor que aquello le causase.

Minutos después volvió a abrir los ojos. Ya no tenía la tablilla en la boca. Giro con lentitud el rostro solo para ver cómo Shen abría una de las suturas en su pierna. Se quejaba ahogado por la tablilla en su boca. Zed prefirió volver a dormir.  

…

 El brillo del Sol le molestaba en los párpados, caminaba dando pasos muy lentos y muy torpes. Se aferraba de los troncos cuando más cerca estaba de ellos, el aire frío del bosque quemaba sus fosas cada vez que inhalaba. La fiebre no disminuiría hasta que encontrase aquella condenada flor.

Shen había estudiado herbologia durante toda su juventud, pero ahora su mente se hallaba en neblinas, el nombre no salía de su cabeza, pero recordaba con claridad cómo era la flor y como podria conseguirla. Amarga y horrible para ingerir, pero disolvía los efectos mágicos como ninguna otra.

Sentía como si llevara horas caminando, tal vez así era, pero estaba seguro que la encontraría.

Trastabilló contra una roca y apoyo su cuerpo contra otro tronco. Podría ser presa fácil para cualquier bandido o vastaya que anduviese por ahí, un hombre enfermo común y corriente. Shen respiro hondo y continuó su camino.

Tras horas de las que no fue muy consciente, el valle de flores violetas lo recibió. Se agachó enfrente de la más cercana y la arrancó de su recinto, la limpio de tierra con una sacudida y devoró los pétalos hasta que solo quedaron los tallos, ignorando sabiamente su amargo sabor. Tal vez sería un efecto placebo momentáneo tras devorar la planta, pero ya sentía cómo rápidamente hacia efecto en el.

 Tras unos diez minutos arrodillado enfrente del campo se levantó para recoger tantas como para recuperarse él y Zed.

…

 Zed arrugó el entrecejo apenas Shen le entregó la primera flor, pero la devoró con su misma avidez al reconocer su especie. A las horas ambos hombres lograron conciliar el sueño cada uno en su espacio establecido.

La fiebre comenzó a bajar, la flor anti magia había surtido efecto.

...

A la mañana siguiente ambos se hallaban mucho mejor. Zed miraba atento a la espalda de Shen, diligente molía las flores para continuar bebiendo té, en silencio lo observaba con detalle ante el cambio que continuaría hasta que aquel tratamiento acabase; Shen se hallaba indefenso, su ki no fluía debido al efecto anti magia.

Era claro que él mismo estaba en un escenario desfavorecedor ante posibles enemigos, pues de igual forma usaba el ki para proyectar de mejor forma sus sombras… aún así pareciera que Shen está en más desventaja.

Se veía tan indefenso, la solo idea de verlo tendido en el suelo le hacía sonreír. Pero por supuesto, eso quedó en vagas ideas.

La sonrisa solo se borró en el momento que Shen le pasó su respectiva taza que contenía ese terrible brebaje que hacía llamar té.

Maldecía al terrible demonio dorado por ser el causante de tener que beber algo parecido a orín de bestia.

 

.O.

 —¡Esto no está funcionando!— Comenta Zed exasperado. Bajando sus brazos de la posición del tai chi. Se sentía muy delimitado por su brazo herido, pero era mejor levantarse de la cama y hacer algo diferente. Sentía que echaría raíz si se quedaba más tiempo acostado. Shen cuestionó su decisión de acompañarlo a entrenar en las afueras de la cabaña. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar acostado, aunque eso significase compartir espacio de entrenamiento, o que su hombro doliese, recordando aún la herida.

—Te dije que te quedarás a dentro— Con tranquilidad y armonía la respiración de Shen se fundía con el ambiente. Moviendo con sutileza la posición de su brazo y de su pierna izquierda.

—No me duele el hombro— Miente. —Pero es imposible entrenar sin mis sombras. Estoy acostumbrado a eso. Es todo—

Shen devolvió un momento la mirada en silencio, Zed no respondió, al menos no al principio. Shen desvió la mirada.  
  
— Es tu estúpida técnica, necesito alguien a mi par— Insistió Zed.  
  
La respiración calmada de Shen volvió a mezclarse y abruptamente, exhaló. Volvió a dirigirle su mirada a Zed.  
  
— Si no puedes con esto....—

— ¿Que insinuas?— ciseó Zed con detenimiento. — ¿Que mis técnicas no están a la altura del gran ojo del crepúsculo?—  
  
— Solo pongo en duda si deberías de estar aquí, practicando—  
  
— Se lo que quieres decir con todo eso, que no estoy a tu altura— Zed no iba a dejarse engañar por aquellas palabras.  
  
Shen se detuvo, volvió a inhalar y a exhalar.  
  
— Si el sombrero te queda—

— Tu técnica nunca fue la mejor, ni lo es ahora — Escupió Zed casi ponzoñoso. Lleno de ira ahora.  
  
Ahora ambos hombres se dirigieron las miradas, ¿Que hacia el ojo del crepúsculo respondiendo? Detuvieron sus movimientos lentamente.

— Crees que tu técnica es mejor, cuando solo tomaste un atajo— Tal vez Shen respondía porque estaba cansado, pero Zed no vaciló ante tal incitación.  
  
Lanzó un puño directamente a rostro, Shen rápidamente lo atajó. Zed envío otro golpe con el brazo contrario y Shen volvió a detenerlo, se miraron a los ojos mientras se empujaban, buscando que alguno de los dos cediera. Armados solo con sus puños desnudos ninguno significaba una amenaza verdadera.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos forcejeando en silencio hasta que Zed Se alejó de Shen con fuerza, escupió el suelo cuando por fin hubo distancia entre ellos. Alejándose de él, y de la cabaña rumbo al bosque.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay demasiado tiempo, sin embargo es necesario tomar las cosas con calma y rehacer lo desecho.  
> Nuevas oportunidades, nuevas estrategias. Paciencia y banalidades.  
> Se necesita un paso atrás para saltar más alto.
> 
> Mas no olviden, que el tiempo sigue su paso.

Las copas de los árboles se mecían juguetonas con el viento que provenía del norte. El césped alto en el patio se movía en conjunto, a veces provocado también por el paso de algún animalito por su camino, y el singular canto de los pájaros de todo el bosque brindaban el mejor ambiente para meditar, pero para Shen en esos momentos no.

Un caos se había creado en su mente desde que había caído en el juego de Zed.

¿Y por qué había seguido la corriente de aquella discusión tan tonta? Idiota, había sido como un juego de niños. Él no era así.

Y eso era lo que se preguntaba aún. ¿Que lo había llevado a continuar?

No lo sabía. Lo único sabía es que sentía algo. ¿Frustración? ¿Rabia? Ya no lo sabía. Habían sido años desde la última vez que le había puesto nombre a sus emociones. No las tenía.

El ojo del crepúsculo era ciego ante las emociones. Así había sido siempre.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Shen hubiese requerido meditar. Antes se trato más como un acto de entrenamiento en su juventud, luego pasó a ser no más que un apoyo energético cuando era necesario. Y Cuando Shen había crecido más allá hasta sentirse bien con el título, había dejado de ser necesario el meditar. Ahora, ahí, había requerido de ella para calmar sus pensamientos. El ki no fluía por su cuerpo.

Era imposible de momento, seguía tomando aquél té, y lo haría hasta unos días más, luego tendrían que esperar a que todo volviera a la normalidad.

El día se había avecindado sobre ellos. Pero desde que Zed se había marchado ya la tarde corría sin detenimiento. Seguramente cuando volviese a abrir los ojos ya el manto de la noche estuviese sobre sus hombros. Aún así cerró los ojos y continuó con su meditación.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco con una bocanada profunda y decidió concentrarse.

Fue en vano.

 Continúo dándole vueltas al asunto. Una y otra vez. Tenía una idea de lo que ocurría, tantos días con Zed encerrados bajo el mismo  techo, había sido un milagro que ambos no se hubiesen matado. Aún en el fondo, guardaba rabia por sus acciones pasadas. Pero si continuaban así no lograrían el único objetivo que tenían en común por ahora; capturar a Jhin. Tenían que hablar, tendría que dar el primero paso.

 ¿Sentía rabia ahora? No lograba identificarlo. O no quería identificarlo.

 Permaneció en el pórtico vigilante unas horas más.

 Zed apareció entre los árboles cuando el sol se ponía tras las montañas, caminaba lento y sin mover mucho el brazo. Paso a su lado hasta adentrarse en la cabaña, Shen decidió dejarlo ir.

No podrían hablar ahora, una parte de él aún lo conocía. Así como una parte de Zed creía conocer aún a Shen. 

…

 Cuando la noche finalmente estuvo sobre sus cabezas Zed Se había dedicado a cocinar. Shen le había sugerido si deseaba hacerlo hoy, y Zed no espero una pregunta más para tomar los cuchillos de la cocina. Le tocó esperar esta vez a Shen.

Decidido a no quedarse sin hacer nada, mantuvo el fogón vivo moviendo de tanto en tanto el carbón de la madera. Zed enfrente picaba con facilidad una cantidad abundante de tubérculos del bosque que Shen había recogido hacía unos días. Los animales que cazaba solo los preparaba Shen. Justo esa noche le provocaba comerse aquel que se salaba en el otro cuarto, pero no sugeriría nada mientras Zed tuviese un cuchillo entre sus manos.

La idea sola era inverosímil. Dos maestros en sus órdenes, Zed, el maestro de las sombras y Shen, el ojo del crepúsculo. Iluminados por las lámparas de aceite y el fuego, cocinando bajo un mismo techo. Imaginaba Shen ahora que Zed poseía un rango alto esta clase de nimiedades no las llevaba el acabo. Seguramente muchos pensarían que no sabía hacerlo. Pero era absurdo subestimar de ese modo a un ninja. Movió un poco más el carbón con el tizón, tenían que sacarle provecho a todo.

No había terminado la semana y se sentía como si hubiesen pasado más días ahí juntos. Una semana más tal vez y estarían de vuelta en el camino como si nada, las heridas estaban cerrando poco a poco, y la bala nunca llegó a tocar el hueso, había sido gracias a la pequeña resistencia que la misma hombrera causó. Shen respiro hondo, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

 Tenían que hablar.

 Tal vez no era el mejor momento, hablar con Zed mientras seguía cortando verduras para el caldo no parecía la idea más inteligente de todas, pero seguramente no habría otro momento así.

Shen nunca perdonaría de sus crímenes a Zed. Su técnica había estado prohibida durante siglos debido a su inmenso poder y el descontrol que está misma traería, pero neutralmente opinaba que Zed lo había dominado, tenía que darle su merito. Zed había sido un obstáculo para el equilibrio, por ahora; no lo era.

 — No debí decir lo que dije en la tarde — Inició Shen. No, ni siquiera debió de caer en su incitación.

El cuchillo sonó contra la tabla de madera, Zed no levantó la vista de su trabajo, vertió la verdura en el caldo y tomó unos hongos.

— Ya no importa —

— No estoy de acuerdo con muchas de tus acciones, no creo que siempre tomes las mejores decisiones, pero respeto tu ingenio estratega, y pienso que dominas bien tu arte —

Zed por un momento pareció ver a un fantasma en la sala. La expresión no duró mucho, terminó por sonreír cínico. Y continuó con su trabajo, probando un poco del caldo y volviendo a cortar.

— Tú, ¿mantienes tu opinión aún cuando yo crea que mi técnica es mejor?— Zed siempre atinaba a golpear.

Shen ya volvía a ser él.

— La técnica del Kinkou fue la base para tu fortaleza, si, aún mantengo mi opinión—

 

Zed se rió a lo bajo ante el comentario, sonó cómodo con eso. Y continuó colocando más verduras, el caldo humeaba delicioso, su aroma viajaba entre ellos cautivando y provocando más hambre, se cocía con el fuego perfecto, en pocos minutos estaría listo para ellos.  

Shen lo intento.

 — Podrias ponerle algo de carne a eso—

— Tampoco creas que tienes suerte hoy— Zed finalmente terminó de cortar, y dejo a un lado el cuchillo.

—Veo que no ha cambiado tu gusto...—

—La carne en sopa no queda— Sentenció Zed sin cambiar de opinión.

—Para ti nada de carne roja queda— Sonaba familiar al decirlo. Shen lo repitió en su mente.

—Si la como, aunque la evito— Confesó Zed, continúo mirando el caldo unos segundos más hasta que no volvieron a hablar.

El silencio se estableció entre ellos, como había estado sucediendo desde que iniciaron su estadía ahí, pero por primera vez, pareció no ser pesado.

El viento chocó contra las ventanas, tambaleando tenuemente junto a la puerta hasta que el olor se volvió más agradable. Zed, haciendo todo lo pesado con la mano sana, sacó la olla del fuego y la colocó sobre el borde de la madera alrededor del fogón.

 — Haz algo útil y ve por unos platos — Insistió Zed en una orden.

Shen se levantó de su sitio tras responder con un 'Ja’ algo tosco, como si aquel sonido nunca hubiese salido de su boca.

 

.o.o.

 

Zed en media práctica se detuvo, Shen a su lado también lo imitó. Pese a todo pronóstico retomaron de nuevo la práctica al dia siguiente, otros hubiesen sugerido que deberían de haber pasado algunos días para retomarlo; pero ellos no tenían tiempo, sus heridas tenían que recuperarse a un ritmo rápido, Jhin no iba a esperar por ellos.

Estaba herido, pero no creían que fuera a detenerse por eso.

Zed se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano izquierda, y refunfuñó. —No es lo mismo — Gruñó. Retomo la posición y volvió a moverse.

Era una rutina de memoria, pero cada movimiento estaba hecho con una sólida función, cada uno ayudaba en algo, tonificaba un músculo, destensaba las articulaciones, atacaba con los brazos y las piernas, una danza lenta, frustrante porque ahora lo hacía solo. Shen practicaba una rutina en solitario a su lado, hasta ahora.

Zed observó atento como Shen lentamente se cambiaba de posición y se colocaba a sus espaldas. El lugar usual que su sombra ocuparía. Escuchó, atento, como su respiración cambiaba. Lo ignoro tanto como pudo.

Su sincronía era mala, retrasada por segundos y respiraciones, Shen no movía tan fuerte los brazos, era más calmado. Pero imitaba el movimiento tan bien, como tal vez sucedió alguna vez en el pasado.

Cumplieron las horas acordadas del entrenamiento y fue el mismo Shen quien rompió el ritmo. Hizo sonar los huesos en su cuello y le dio un vistazo a su herida más profunda en la pierna, aún dolía cuando pisaba. Zed deshizo lentamente su pose y seco el cuello lleno de sudor con su ropa. Reviso la herida en su hombro, notablemente la piel alrededor menos roja; pero sí un poco menos oscura en unas zonas y algo verde. Las hierbas estaban haciendo efecto.

El sol comenzaba a picar sobre su piel, y debían de comer. No sólo tienen que entrenarse, tienen que cuidarse para poder recuperarse en dos semanas.

En silencio cada uno retomó sus labores asignadas.

 

.O.

 

— Shh — murmuró Shen deteniéndose en su camino. Zed y el se mantuvieron firmes en su caminata matutina.

Habían empezado a caminar por el bosque antes que saliera el sol, el aire era fresco, una hora calmada para mantenerse alertas. Cuando el sol salía retomaban el camino a la cabaña, tomaban el desayuno y entrenaban hasta el mediodía. En las tardes no hacían nada juntos, y de noche a veces ‘hablaban’ hasta dormir cada uno por su lado.

Zed se tocó los bolsillos contando los shurikens con sus dedos. Shen avanzó lentamente hasta detenerse contra un árbol. El ruido provenía de atrás.

Zed sacó lentamente un shuriken, Shen se negó, él lo haría, le dio la vuelta rápidamente al árbol y atrapó al animal entre sus manos. No más grande que zorro pero no tan pequeño como un conejo, le rompió el cuello en un parpadeo para que la criatura no sufriera.

— Ya tenemos desayuno —

Zed puso su mejor cara de situación ante la oferta de Shen, un lechón, nada más y nada menos.

…

 Zed se había quejado durante el desayuno, pero había probado bocado de la carne del lechón. Claramente no era su preferido, y seguramente lo hacía más por el valor nutritivo que por su sabor. Habían pasado la mañana en la rutina que habían acomodado entre ellos.

Hoy usaron las armas, calentaron con ellas espalda contra espalda. Zed reclamando como ya había ocurrido desde el primer día que lograron hacer la práctica juntos, pero a pesar de sus quejas, eran aterrador la coordinación que habían logrado. No era perfecta, pero tampoco débil.

Aquello resonaba en ambos.

Terminaron temprano por insistencia misma de Zed, se habían quedado sin vegetales y tenían que volver al bosque a recolectar algunos. Y Zed no pensaba en la posibilidad de no comer ninguno cuando siempre podían conseguir algo en los alrededores como había estado ocurriendo desde la primera semana.

Tras revisar la zona y caminar hasta alejarse algunos metros de la cabaña consiguieron algunos tubérculos. Se dedicaron a desenterrarlos con las manos.

Zed estuvo ayudando, escarbando con ambas manos pero haciendo fuerza solo con la izquierda. Mientras que Shen por su lado sacaba los más grandes con ambas manos, incluso algunos hongos muy bien enterrados. Terminaron con los antebrazos sucios de tanta tierra y sudando gotas gruesas al tener el sol por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Shen se aflojaba la prenda de vestir para solo llevar todo lo que habían recolectado, llenándolo aún más de tierra, duraría esa semana, y al irse, dejarian algo para el próximo alumno de la kinkou que necesitase de la cabaña.

 

— Quien te viera así, Shen, todo lleno de tierra desenterrando tubérculos.—

Zed observó claramente como ...Shen se sorprendía.

— Me llamaste por mi nombre —

 

 Habían pasado una semana y tres días juntos, y nunca hasta ahora lo había llamado por su nombre, o se había dirigido a él sin llamarlo por su título de una forma bastante irónica. Burlándose y despreciando claramente su condición.

El maestro de las sombras tarda unos segundos en comprender esas palabras, o el verdadero significado que contenían.

—Ese es tu nombre— Responde de manera seca, de manera casi natural, restándole cualquier importancia a ese caso.

No existieron más palabras en ese momento, ambos continuando con su trabajo de recolección, y escuchando solo el sonido de las hojas de las copas del bosque mecerse con el viento.

 

.O.

 

Había pasado otro día y en contra de cualquier pronóstico lógico, Zed pronunció ese nombre una vez o dos durante el transcurso del día. Es como si existiera cierto tabú superado al ser pronunciado; al menos eso pensaba Shen. Sin embargo las dos ocasiones que fue dicho su nombre iban con denotaciones de burla o superioridad. Nada realmente había cambiado.

—¡Shen!— La voz de Zed resuena por todo el patio de aquella vieja cabaña, logrando que algunas aves alzaran el vuelo por el ruido.

El mencionado solo hace un sonido gutural, como si fuera la respuesta que daría para dar entender que lo había escuchado.

Su atención era la puerta que estaba vencida.

Desde que habían llegado a ocupar la cabaña fue necesario tirar la puerta para poder entrar. Shen calculaba que no pasarían más de tres noches antes de que continuarán su camino, y no se había dado el tiempo de arreglar aquel detalle. La siguiente persona que llegara a ocupar la cabaña se lo agradecería.

 —Maldición, te estoy hablando— Aquella petición ya rayaba en una exigencia. Estaban llevándose… “civilizadamente” estos días. Sería un desperdicio volver al inicio otra vez. El ojo de crepúsculo termina por ceder, dejando la puerta para girarse a ver a Zed.

—¿Qué requieres esta vez?— Habla con voz calma, viendo su rostro.

—Entrenar— Es su respuesta corta. Sin embargo pareció no ser suficiente para convencer. —Mi brazo se siente mejor. Sé que puedo subir el nivel y requiero de alguien para poder darle un puñetazo en la cara—

 Aquello sonaba como una clara amenaza, una invitación a la discordancia. Una clara prueba a la confrontación para cualquier otro.

Menos para Shen, que hace una diminuta mueca. Aquello fue… gracioso.

 —No puedo. Debo arreglar la puerta antes de que partamos—

—La puerta está jodida, como el resto de la choza. Que más da—

—Me importa. Debemos dejarla como la encontramos—

—Hecha una mierda, que agradezcan que limpiamos—

 El ojo del crepúsculo niega con movimientos de cabeza. No cedería en su trabajo, no por ahora. Y el golpeteo constante por intentar enderezar la canaleta donde iba la puerta es lo único que se escucha por el momento.

Los minutos pasaban, y Shen llegó a creer que Zed se había cansado de esperar, aquello jamás fue una virtud para el maestro de las sombras, por lo cual lo más obvio es que continuará con su entrenamiento a solas.

Por eso le sorprendió sentir un pie en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, haciendo que perdiera por fracciones de segundo el equilibrio, tambaleándose en su lugar. No era necesario voltear, era claro saber quién hizo aquello.

—Demoras demasiado. Inepto hasta para arreglar una puerta—

—Realmente es complicado. Creo que use demasiada fuerza para abrir— Shen se mueve, dando cierta visibilidad a Zed que estaba a sus espaldas, que el mismo viera que no solo era un capricho suyo demorar tanto.

—No sabes lo que haces— Con esas palabras sella en silencio que él arreglara la puerta. Le demostraría que él podía hacerlo y en menos tiempo.

 El día continuaba su ciclo, y la puerta no tenía una solución real. Zed alegaba que Shen solo lo empeoró… no había sentido discutir, por lo que el heredero del crepúsculo le da la razón, y aprovecha que Zed está “entretenido” con la puerta. Quizás era un excelente momento para arreglar las goteras del techo. 

…

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, arreglando cualquier desvirtud de aquella cabaña. Shen tuvo que “soportar” todas las quejas que soltaba Zed, pero le pareció un precio justo. Le estaban regalando más años de utilidad a ese resguardo del Kinkou. Aquella cabaña estaría de pie varias estaciones más.

 

.O.

 

Lo que no entrenaron el día pasado, lo compensarian ahora en la mañana. No habían esperado siquiera al alba, pues aún en penumbra se preparaban para su entrenamiento; Un duelo.

Zed había insistido de que debían llevarse al límite que sus cuerpos podían ofrecer, pues no mejorarían a base de Tai Chi o rutinas suaves que dejaban descansar a sus músculos.

El futuro cercano no parecía resguardar piedad para ellos, debían estar preparados.

Una armadura ligera cubría sus cuerpos -Diferente a la que usaban siempre-  llevaban consigo sus armas de batalla. “No matar, ni infringir heridas profundas” eran las únicas reglas estipuladas. Todo lo demás podía entrar en lo valido.

Se veían cara a cara, separados por una gran distancia para armar una defensa, aunque no era lo suficiente como para no alcanzar al otro en pocos segundos.

El canto de un grillo del jardín fue lo requerido para dar inicio a la batalla.

Ambos se acercaron con gran velocidad al otro, colisionando arma contra arma, produciendo asi un choque de acero que retumbó por las cercanías del bosque. Su fuerza igualada por segundos.

Era claro que Shen tenía más fuerza física y se inclinaba más hacía su adversario, a la larga podría tumbarlo. Pero Zed no se lo dejaría tan fácil, por lo cual burla la confrontación moviéndose a su izquierda, no sin antes patear la pierna de Shen, ganando así tiempo y espacio para maniobrar.

Esa patada había sido muy cerca de la herida causada en el último enfrentamiento contra Jhin. Esta pelea se tornaría sucia, piensa con pesar Shen. Pero no rompía sus reglas.

Mas no existe mucho tiempo para pensar cuando la silueta de Zed volvía aproximarse para un segundo choque.

Era momento de ponerse en modo defensivo. 

…

El Sol ya bañaba con sus primeros rayos la vegetación del bosque, habían pasado un par de horas desde que el duelo había comenzado.

Ambos ninjas se encontraban con la respiración irregular, cansados pero sin intenciones de ceder. Las gotas de sudor ya perlaban las frentes de ambos.

Esto había dejado de ser un mero entrenamiento hace ya tiempo.

Varias partes de lo que conforman las armaduras habían sido delegadas al suelo. Eran tan inflexibles que quitaban movilidad.

Se habían desplazado por todo el alrededor de la cabaña e inclusive habían entrado al bosque, haciendo más fácil escapar o evitar algunos proyectiles gracias a los troncos y vegetación de la zona.

Ahora ambos estaban en un claro del bosque cerca de un riachuelo, el correr del agua difuminaba cualquier sonido de la batalla.

Shen miraba a su alrededor por unos instantes, esperando hallar algo en su entorno que sirviera para darle ventaja. Sin embargo, en ese momento de distracción, por el rabillo de su ojo cree ver la silueta de una sombra acercándose por su flanco derecho.

 —Imposible...— Jadea cansado, retrocediendo unos pasos evitando el alcance de la sombra.

Su sorpresa es grande al ver que esa silueta se difumina como el humo. Era un engaño…

 —¡Idiota ingenuo!— Brama Zed, que había aprovechado la distracción para acercarse a distancia corta. Su ki seguía menguado por ese pútrido té, aun así canalizo todo lo que tenía para ese señuelo. Sirvió, pues golpeó con demasiada fuerza la mandíbula de Shen.

 Pudo haber sido una herida causada por sus cuchillas, pudo acertar un corte con sus shurikens. Aun así no utilizó nada de eso, solo sus nudillos.

El heredero del crepúsculo retrocede mareado pero no se dejaría tumbar, sin perder tiempo alguno, devuelve el golpe a puño cerrado.

Zed al recibir el golpe en la boca termina por apoyarse sobre una rodilla… Existía gran diferencia de fuerza, y en todo lo que llevaban de viaje juntos, Shen no lo había golpeado tan directamente.

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde el ojo del Crepúsculo permitió que Zed se levantara, evidenciando que le había roto el labio con el puñetazo una vez que rehacen contacto visual.  
Orgulloso, el maestro de las sombras saborea la herida y escupe el exceso de sangre que tenía en la boca.

 —¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!—

La brisa corrió por aquel claro de bosque… Ninguno se movía de sus posiciones y de igual manera, no rompían el contacto visual. En eterna guardia del siguiente movimiento.

Shen fue el primero en moverse, pero no de la forma que se esperaría, con un movimiento seco deja caer su espada de acero joniano al suelo, sabía que no la requeriría de ahora en adelante.

Zed tarda unos instantes en comprender a qué se refería, pero al tener una idea clara, solo sonríe confiado mostrando sus dientes teñidos de rojo por la herida que aún tenía cerca de la boca.

 —Sabía que no me decepcionarías— Y sin más comienza a desatar sus cuchillas, dejándolas caer con cuidado sobre el césped del bosque.

_Esto ya no era un entrenamiento, era personal…_

Sin esperar más los dos se lanzan al ataque, dispuestos a continuar con su pelea, solo que esta vez estaban armados solo con sus puños.

…

 

 El Sol se encontraba ya en su punto más alto en el cielo, iluminando todo lo que estaba a sus pies, sin oportunidad de que alguna sombra fuera suficiente.

Zed respira entrecortado, por más que intentará inhalar con profundidad, no sentía que sus pulmones tuvieran el oxígeno suficiente. Estaba exhausto tirado sobre el suelo, los rayos golpeaban sin piedad su rostro pálido, ocasionando que su sudor se mezclara con sus heridas y sangre.

Su rostro tenía todas las consecuencias de sus actos, lleno de hematomas y sangre. Con su nariz y boca dejando un pequeño río de sangre que goteaba hacia su barbilla.

No estaba seguro si el maldito de Shen le había roto la nariz…

Al menos no le había salido barato el intercambio de golpes.

 Shen estaba a tan solo un par de metros donde se encontraba, sentado manteniendo a penas su pose. Desde la distancia podía ver como su ojo que comenzaba a teñirse de color y su ceja abierta manchando parte de su rostro y ropa de su propia sangre.

Estaba tan agotado como lo estaba él.

La pelea se extendió por horas, a base de puñetazos, patadas, golpes bajos e inclusive mordidas. No había nada honorable en ese combate, como tampoco hubo habilidades marciales o técnicas ancestrales de combate.

Fue la pelea más burda y mundana que hayan tenido en sus vidas. Ni siquiera en su juventud pelearon de esa forma…

Desde su lugar, Zed es capaz de ver a Shen limpiarse la sangre que fluía de su ceja y otras heridas abiertas.

Cuando discutieron en el bosque mientras cazaban a Jhin y le dio un golpe en todo su rostro, provocando que sangrara no pudo romper la frivolidad y coraza del ojo del crepúsculo, que a pesar de estar herido, seguía tan inmutable como debía ser.

Ahora, tenía la respiración agitada y trataba de evitar continuar sangrando.

Eso se sentía como una victoria.

 —Volveré a la cabaña. Tenemos aún trabajos pendientes y ya es mediodía— Como si no hubieran peleando por horas, Shen se levantó lentamente, batallando por unos instantes mantenerse de pie. Sin prisas, el ojo del crepúsculo desaparece del claro de bosque, dejando a su “rival” solo.

Tras unos minutos en silencio y comprobando que se encontraba solo, Zed comienza a recuperarse. Sentándose sobre sus piernas y sonriendo para sí mismo…

Era momento de volver.

…

…

…

…

Puntada a puntada él terminaba su trabajo, el precioso hilo con cada zurcida formaria su obra maestra.

Eso había dicho ella, su esposo, había sido un maestro tejedor. Todo el pueblo lo conocía por sus hermosas alfombras, túnicas y murales de tela, nadie movía y unía los hilos como él lo había hecho, en sus últimos años, volvió a confesar la dama con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro -esas que portan recuerdos y dolor en sus comisuras- el hombre había descubierto el arte de tejer la madera. Y aquella casa era testigo de sus asombrosas y últimas obras de arte.

Justo ahora, él estaba sentado en una de ellas. Una silla de madera con curvas y raíces tan naturales que podría pasar por una obra natural del mismo bosque.  

— ¿Quien lo diria?— Miro a la nada, deteniendo por un momento las puntadas de la aguja.— El romance no es mi genero favorito, pero ¿Quién soy yo para ir en contra del guión? ¿Verdad?—

Dio una pequeña puntada, y admiro el camino que el hilo recorría.

Había sido tan gentil ella, apenas vio la cortada en su espalda ni tuvo que inventar una mentira, ella lo dijo todo por él “¡Una bestia del bosque te ataco! Pobre hombre, pasa a mi casa por favor”

Él había seguido el guión, porque todo esto siempre tenía un guión.

“No puedo hacerlo mi señora, un hombre extraño en la morada de una mujer joven y sola”

La mujer entonces insistió con otra sonrisa triste “Sangra a borbotones, lo que menos me importa es lo que diga la gente, permítele a esta pobre viuda ayudarte un poco”

Había pasado una semana hasta que por fin él pudiese irse. Pero antes de irse tenía que agradecerle.

Jhin corto el hilo al final de su camino. Y se levantó para ver su trabajo. Había cortado su pecho hasta abrirlo todo, sacando todo lo innecesario y desagradable que estuviese en su camino, y la llenó de flores, había dejado un pequeño espacio abierto por donde unas hermosas rosas jonianas se asomaban, dando esa apariencia natural de que toda esa belleza crecía desde su interior.

La levantó hasta vestirla y peinarla como la vislumbraba. Perfecta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer, escribimos lo que nos gustaría leer a ambas, pero también es ganancia que haya personas allá afuera que les guste lo que creamos.
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a todas esas personas que están detrás de nosotras, ayudando a betear, leer, sugerir y promover esta historia.
> 
> Por último, sabemos que somos lentas a la hora de escribir, solo pedimos algo de paciencia.  
> Entre trabajo y estudios nos quedamos realmente secas.
> 
> Besos y abrazos a quien nos apoya con kudos y comentarios.  
> Hasta la proxima

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por continuar nuestra historia, de igual forma agradecemos su paciencia.  
> Trabajamos para sacar esto adelante y lo más pronto posible.


End file.
